my_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Alecto Carrow
Alecto Carrow was a witch, sister of Amycus Carrow and a Death Eater. Alecto fought in the First Wizarding War along with her brother. They did not search for Lord Voldemort after his downfall, but were forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995, and joined the Death Eater ranks in the Second Wizarding War. After the fall of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, she was made Muggle Studies professor, which became a course on how Muggles "are animals, stupid and dirty". She was also appointed Deputy Headmistress, alongside her brother. She liked to punish and torture the students who opposed them. In the evening of 1 May, 1998, shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, she was stunned by Luna Lovegood when she summoned Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. She was then magically tied up in Ravenclaw Tower by Professor McGonagall. After the battle, she was likely sent to Azkaban along with her brother. Biography Early Life Alecto Carrow was born sometime before 1981 into the pure-blood Carrow family somewhere in the British Isles. At some point before her instruction in the magical arts, she acquired a wand. Given that she seemed to have been acquainted with Albus Dumbledore, it is possible she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her youth. First Wizarding War Alecto and her brother Amycus supported Lord Voldemort and became Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. After Voldemort's downfall in 1981, they did not search for their master, believing that Voldemort was gone forever, and managed to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban. Despite all this, the Carrows were among those who, after Voldemort's return, resumed their Death Eater activities. The two siblings were fairly active during the Second Wizarding War. Like Bellatrix Lestrange she admired Voldemort and detested blood traitors. Second Wizarding War Rebirth of the Dark Lord Alecto and her brother were, most likely, among the Death Eaters that were summoned by Lord Voldemort to the churchyard at Little Hangleton on 24 June, 1995, as their absence wasn't noted by Voldemort himself. Battle of the Astronomy Tower In the evening of 30 June, 1997, Alecto and her brother participated in the assault on Hogwarts Castle, orchestrated by Draco Malfoy, that resulted in the death of Albus Dumbledore. When the Death Eaters arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower, where Dumbledore was trapped, Alecto gave "wheezing giggles", as her brother made fun of the Headmaster. When Severus Snape arrived on the scene, he cast the curse that ended the Headmaster's life. On Snape's orders, she and her brother quickly left the Tower, panting excitedly. In the corridors below, Alecto and Amycus retreated after Snape with their arms over their heads, under attack from blasts by Minerva McGonagall. As the brother and sister descended the Marble Staircase, Harry took a shortcut and arrived in the grounds before them. As the two Death Eaters closed in after him, one of them cast a spell that sent Harry to the ground. Harry hit one of them, who stumbled and fell, tripping up the other, with another Impediment Jinx. The two siblings then ran to the gates, and Disapparated beyond the school boundaries. That summer, the Carrows attended a Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor concerning plan to capture or kill Harry Potter and take over the Ministry of Magic. Appointment at Hogwarts Overthrow Post-War Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Category:Unfinished pages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Carrow family Category:Death Eaters Category:Wizardkind